


The Garden of Lost Love

by ProfessionalTsundere



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalTsundere/pseuds/ProfessionalTsundere
Summary: Maybe dying because of the one you love isn't as bad as you've been told.
Kudos: 5





	The Garden of Lost Love

Lying down by the flower bed a sense of calm envelopes you, a feeling of inevitableness. You were dying, dying from the love in your heart and flowers in your chest. The surgery was too expensive, its consequence a cost too heartrending to pay.

Letting out a shaky breath you cough violently, doubling over as red and pink carnations fall from your mouth. The bloody blossoms had cost you everything and yet you couldn’t bring yourself to hate them for they also opened your eyes to so much more.

And they showed that even when she laughed at your face, when she insulted you, and even when she outed you to everyone around, you still loved her. That the blooms in your chest were not a selfish attraction based on appearances but genuine affection that was rooted even further than the bronchioles of these constricted lungs.

Knowing all this you felt like it wasn’t a waste, that your last ditch confession held purpose. So with your final wish completed you were content to lay beside the flowers and close your eyes for good.

Maybe she’ll visit someday and add to the bouquet that ended your life.


End file.
